Presently, using packing cans as their containers for the beverage or foods is very popular, as they are quite convenient to use and easy to carry for field leisure activities. However, some food and beverages are not suitable for drinking or eating cold, especially normally heated beverages or food, such as coffee, tea or other foods, which must be hot to preserve their intended flavors; particularly during mountain climbing or cold time, the people badly need some hot drink or not food, but the usual packed cans can't serve such function.